Historias entrelazadas
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Harry cursaba su sexto año. Harry tenía una misión. Harry debía persuadir, engañar y convencer. Harry debía ser el estudiante prodigio de Slughorn. Rose cursaba su cuarto año. Rose tenía una misión. Rose debía reflexionar, decidir y actuar. Rose debía decidir si cambiar o no el futuro. En un tiempo reinaba el temor, en el otro la paz.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

El trío dorado cursaba su quinto año. Las peleas entre Hermione y Ron eran cada vez más largas y repetitivas y Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado sobre cómo lograría que el profesor Slughorn le diese el recuerdo. El le había prometido a Dumbledore que lo lograría, Harry nunca rompía sus promesas.

La tensión estaba en el ambiente, las desapariciones de los muggles y magos eran mucho más frecuentes, los tiempos oscuros volvían con fuerzas. No había nada por qué celebrar.

Sin embargo, en un tiempo distinto, se reunían un grupo de adolescentes para celebrar. Cabelleras pelirrojas, rubias, azabaches y castañas se arremolinaban riendo, bailando o bromeando.

En un tiempo la angustia amenazaba, en el otro las risas abundaban.

En un tiempo la desesperanza nacía, en el otro la esperanza era fuerte.

En un tiempo un azabache estaba sosteniendo el peso de una maldición, en el otro una pelirroja estaba por tomar una delicada decisión.


	2. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

 _ **15 de abril del 2020.**_

— ¡Quiero pastel _ahora_! —El grito de Lily Luna probablemente se escucho por toda la Madriguera.

La pequeña de los Potter estaba cumpliendo año y su abuela le había preparado un gran pastel de fresas con chocolate y Lily, al tener el estómago de todo Weasley, decidió que el pastel debía pasar por control de calidad antes de repartirlo. Sobraba decir que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— ¡Lily Luna Potter Weasley deja de hacer berrinche y ve con tus primos! —El tono de Ginny hace claro de dónde sacó la mini pelirroja sus pulmones.

—Pero, mamá...

—Mamá nada, señorita—Ginny le da una mirada firme a su hija—. Ahora ve con tus primos. No hicimos esta fiesta tan grande para que te la pases en la cocina.

Lily dándose por vencida realiza el penoso camino fuera de la cocina despotricando contra su mamá.

— ¿Cómo que fiesta grande? Aun si fuera una fiesta _sólo_ de familia llenaríamos medio Hogwarts, mamá está exagerando, como siempre—masculla la pelirroja mientras patea el suelo.

¿Cómo se patea el suelo? Detalles.

— ¡Lilu! —El grito de su mejor amigo hace que la pelirroja olvide su enfado y sonría enormemente.

— ¡Hugo!

Lily corre hacia su primo echando sus brazos al cuello de él. Hugo se tambalea por el repentino impacto, pero no tarda en envolver la cintura de su pelirroja.

— ¿Qué hacías, Lily? —Hugo mira sospechosamente la cocina y la pelirroja lo golpea indignada.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Hugo Weasley? ¿Qué me robé un pedazo de pastel? ¿Que soy una ladrona? ¿Ah?

—Claro que no, Lilu—Lily sonríe satisfecha—, pero es lo más probable.

— ¡Hugo! —Grita la mini pelirroja golpeando el hombro de su primo.

—Violencia innecesaria—masculla el Weasley sobándose el hombro, su prima tenía que aprender a medir su fuerza.

Pero antes que Lily pudiese volver a golpearlo es levantada por los aires.

— ¡Teddy! —Chilla riéndose Lily.

— ¿Cómo está mi pelirroja favorita? —Teddy Lupin, un joven peliazul, le da dos besos en ambas mejillas a Lily que ríe encantada.

— ¡Muy bien! —Teddy sujeta bien a la pequeña cuando ésta enreda sus piernas en su cintura sin intención de bajarse—. ¡Hoy estoy cumpliendo doce años! —Informa Lily abriendo los ojos al máximo.

 _Dramática_ , piensa Hugo rodando los ojos.

 _Adorable_ , piensa Teddy viendo a su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Si, pelirroja? ¿Doce? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

—No—asegura Lily rebotando sus risos rojos sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Lilu! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Los gritos de sus primos hacen que Lily sonría aún más.

Si había algo que le gustase más a Lily que la comida era, definitivamente, la atención.

— ¿Cómo está mi niña? —Vic le estruja las mejillas a Lily dándole varios besos.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

— ¡Lily, amor mío! —Tony Weasley, el primo favorito de Lily, la saca de los brazos de Teddy dándole vueltas por los aires.

— ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Bájame! ¡Me voy a caer! —En contra de sus pedidos Lily reía descontroladamente.

Lily amaba a su familia, a toda ella. Pero Tony siempre sería su Weasley favorito.

Cuando Tony la baja su prima Molly se acerca sonriéndole.

—Hola, Lily—saluda agachándose y dándole un beso en ambas mejillas.

Molly Weasley II era muy parecida a su padre; Percy Weasley.

— ¡Hola, Molls! —Lily no puede evitar saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies contenta—. ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

— ¿Alguien me llamaba? —Lucy Weasley, una preciosa adolescente de cabellos cobrizos, sale detrás de su hermana—. ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera más guapa de todas?

— ¡Lucy, Lucy! —Lucy, en cambio de su hermana, alza a Lily del suelo aplastándola contra sí.

— ¡Exijo mi turno con la pelirroja! —Lily es arrancada de los brazos de su prima para acabar en los brazos fuertes de su otro primo, Louis.

— ¡Louis! ¿Sabes que hoy estoy cumpliendo años?

— ¿Si? ¿En serio? —Louis le sonríe a Lily dándole un beso en la frente—. ¡Pues feliz cumpleaños, rojita!

—Quítense, condenados. Que vengo yo—reclama una pelirroja empujando a su hermano para alzar a Lily.

— ¡Nique! —Ríe Lily enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su prima.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lilu!

Mientras todos los primos Weasley se turnaban para felicitar a la pequeña de los Potter, Rose se mantenía alejada. No la malinterpreten, Rose amaba a su prima más pequeña. Sin embargo tenía mucho que pensar.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts su madre, Hermione Weasley, le había entregado un colgante con un guardapelos particular. Un giratiempos, le había dicho su madre. Rose se sintió realmente feliz, contenta consigo misma. Su madre había confiado en ella, le entregaba algo importante. Ahora desearía no tenerlo.

Antes de partir de Hogwarts por vacaciones de Semana Santa la directora McGonagall la había llamado a su despacho. Rose estaba curiosa, ella nunca era llamada al despacho de la directora, eso se lo dejaba a sus primos James y Fred. Y la curiosidad fue aumentando a medida que la conversación fluía.

* * *

— ¿Me mandó a llamar, madame? —Preguntó Rose abriendo la puerta del despacho de su directora.

—Sí, sí, señorita Weasley. Tome asiento.

Rose se sentó frente al escritorio cruzándose de piernas.

—¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, madame?

— ¿Usted qué sabe de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, señorita Weasley?

La pegunta dejó descolocada a Rose, ¿cómo que qué sabía ella de la Segunda Guerra Mágica? ¡Era hija de Hermione Weasley, por favor! Ella sabía todo lo que había que saber de esa guerra.

—Fue el segundo levantamiento de Voldemort—optó por responder Rose. Luego de cuatro años de sus primos llamándola sabelotodo Rose había aprendido a ser práctica con sus respuestas.

— ¿Y...? —la profesora McGonagall la observaba expectante.

—En ella participaron activamente del lado de los buenos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, junto a la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore y otros magos y del lado de los magos oscuros Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Esta guerra se desarrollo en cuatro batallas. La Batalla de Little Whinging, o la Batalla de los Siete Potters, la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, La Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía y la Batalla de Hogwarts. Cerca de quinientas personas perdieron la vida durante estos sucesos. En la batalla final, la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry Potter venció finalmente a Voldemort, dándole la victoria a la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Muy bien, señorita Weasley. ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw! —Rose sonrió satisfecha y la profesora McGonagall entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa—. Ahora, señorita Weasley. Hubo una parte verdaderamente importante en su respuesta. La perdida de vidas—la mirada de McGonagall se oscureció y un escalofrío recorrió a Rose—. Fueron tiempos duros, tal vez no como la primera vez, pero si duros. Ahora, estoy consciente de que su madre le entregó su giratiempos.

—Sí, madame—respondió dubitativa la pelirroja.

—A la luz de los conocimientos de hoy, creo que es posible evitar muchas muertes en el pasado—Rose abrió los ojos asombrada, entendiendo lo que quería decir McGonagall—. Confío en usted, señorita Weasley. Ha demostrado ser inteligente, responsable y leal—Rose se sonrojó furiosamente—. Ahora le confiaré el arduo trabajo de mejorar el pasado, para evitar el innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Para evitar el dolor innecesario. ¿Entendió, señorita Weasley?

— ¿Me está... me está pidiendo que viaje al pasado, madame? —Preguntó Rose con la boca seca.

—Efectivamente, señorita Weasley. Y no solo usted, sino todos los de la tercera generación. Los que sus padres tuvieron acción en torno a los acontecimientos pasados—la mirada de Rose se había perdido en algún punto del despacho y McGonagall suspiró—. Le dejaré pensarlo en vacaciones de Semana Santa, señorita Weasley. Que tenga buen viaje.

—Gra... gracias, madame.

* * *

— ¡Rose! ¿No vas a saludar a la cumpleañera? —El grito de Tony hace que Rose despierte de su cavilaciones.

—Eh... si—murmura la pelirroja levantándose del suelo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily! —Grita Rose levantando a Lily en un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, Rosie! —Ríe la pequeña Potter.

— ¡Todos a comer! —El grito de Molly Weasley hace que todos pongan sus pies en polvorosa hacia la Madriguera.

Excepto Rose. Rose se queda atrás, recargada contra el tronco de un árbol.

 _¿Debería hacerlo ahora?_

Era el momento perfecto, estaban todos _._

— ¿En qué piensas, roja? —La pregunta de su novio hace que Rose sonría.

—Hola, Lorcan—saluda la pelirroja enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio, Lorcan la atrae hacia él tomándola de la cintura—. ¿Será lo correcto hacerlo?

Lorcan en seguida levanta por la barbilla a su pelirroja fijando su mirada en la de ella.

—Lo correcto será lo que elijas, Rose—responde el rubio depositando un beso en la frente de Rose—. Ahora vamos a almorzar porque siento que tus primos nos dejaran sin nada.

Rose ríe divertida entrelazando su mano con Lorcan caminando colina abajo.

* * *

— ¡Frederick Fabian Weasley Johnson! ¡Deja de molestar a tu primo! —El grito de su tía Ginny hace que Fred pare inmediatamente de hechizar a su primo James.

— ¡Pero el comenzó, tía Ginny! —Se queja Fred haciendo un puchero.

Ginny Potter suspira pesadamente. Fred y James, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, actuaban como pequeños de ocho.

—Fred, James, compórtense o no tendrán postre—amenaza su abuela Molly e inmediatamente James y Fred se sientan correctamente.

—Parecen perros—comenta distraídamente Nique—. Te portas mal: no hay postre, te portas bien: hay postre.

—Todos sabemos que ellos eran perros que se convirtieron en humanos. La tía Ginny y el tío George querían practicar—razona Tony.

— ¡Abuela! ¡Nique y Tony nos están fastidiando! —Gritan al unisono Fred y James.

—Soplones—mascullan los primos.

—Anthony Weasley, será mejor que te comportes—Nique le sonríe burlona a su primo—. Y tú, Dominique Weasley, será mejor que borres esa sonrisita.

—Sí, abuela Molly—responden al unisono los primos.

En seguida los adultos se sumen en un conversación aburrida y los adolescentes comienzan a juguetear entre ellos.

—Pss... pss... Albus—susurra Rose pero su primo, a un lado de ella, no la escucha—. ¡Albus Severus! —Susurra-grita la Weasley.

— ¿Qué quieres, Rose? —Inquiere el Potter volteándose.

Rose se sintió levemente afligida. De pequeños, ella y su primo eran inseparables. Uña y mugre, como le gustaba decir al Potter. Sin embargo cuando entraron a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron. Albus entró a Slytherin y Rose a Ravenclaw, la Weasley se sintió mal. No podría ver a su primo tan seguido como antes, además, ¡era una serpiente! Pero Rose se sobrepuso a eso, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que estuviese en Slytherin o Gryffindor su primo no cambiaría. Seguiría siendo Albus. Se pasó toda la cena nerviosa, sin hablar con nadie. Ella tenía que ver a Albus, asegurarle que las cosas estaban bien. Pero cuando terminó la cena y Rose se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes, no encontró a su primo solo. Estaba con un pequeño rubio, riendo y conversando. Rose se molestó. ¡Ella estaba preocupada por él! Para nadie era un secreto que Albus Potter era más bien tímido. Pero ahí estaba él, riendo con un, sino se equivocaba, y no lo hacia, Malfoy. La furia subió al pecho de Rose y dándose la vuelta se prometió alejarse de... Potter.

De eso habían pasado tres años, ahora Rose se sentía avergonzada. Pero ya era tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho. No tenía cómo pedirle perdón a su primo, a su Albus.

— ¡Rose! —El grito de Albus la saca de sus pensamientos.

—Eh... ¿si?

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? —Cuestiona el Potter con sus verdes ojos fijos en ella.

Y Rose se vuelca a informarle sobre su conversación con McGonagall. Quería saber lo que opinaba su primo. No es que ella no confiara en su criterio, o en el de su novio, pero siempre que se sentía insegura acudía a Albus.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Rose—comenta su primo después de un largo silencio—. Si McGonagall lo considera lo correcto, deberías hacerlo.

— ¿Pero y las posibles implicaciones negativas en nuestro futuro? ¿Y si accidentalmente cambiamos algo, para mal, en nuestro futuro? —Pregunta Rose, sacando finalmente sus miedos—, ¿y si... y si _borramos_ a alguien?

Albus suspira arrimando su silla más cerca de su prima. El corazón de Rose se siente caliente cuando Albus toma su mano.

—Estamos haciendo lo correcto, Rose. Podríamos evitar tantas muertes, tanto dolor—Albus aprieta su mano—. Además—añade con una sonrisa—, si algo malo ocurre simplemente lanzamos un obliviate.

Rose ríe y cuando se calma su mirada se prende en la de su primo.

—Albus—dice después de un tiempo—, lo siento.

—Lo sé, Rosie—el Potter sonríe—. Y te perdono, solo estaba esperando el momento en el que te sintieras segura sobre decirlo.

—Te quiero, Albus Potter—sonríe Rose abrazando a Albus.

—Y yo a ti, Rose Weasley—ríe el azabache.

Cuando los primos se separan notan las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Rose se sonroja furiosamente y su primo lucha para igualar el tono del cabello de la pelirroja.

— ¡Son tan lindos! —Termina por chillar su tía Ginny.

— ¡Se adelantaron! —Grita su tío Ron entregándole unos galeones a su tío George.

—Ron apostó a que se reconciliarían en séptimo año, George apostó a que lo harían en cuarto—aclaro su tío Harry riendo.

— ¡¿Apostaron sobre nosotros?! —Gritaron los primos a dúo.

— ¡¿Apostaste sobre tu hija?! —Grita Hermione viendo furiosa a Ron.

—Herms... yo.. me obligo... no quería... te amo...

— ¡¿Apostaste sobre tus sobrinos?! —Grita Angelina viendo desaprobatoriamente a su tío George.

—Pero yo confíe en la inteligencia de Rosie, no como su padre—comenta inocentemente George.

— ¡George Weasley! —acusan todas las mujeres Weasley.

Los primos se reían mientras que Albus y Rose iban aumentando en su sonrojo.

—Ya era hora, cerebritos—se burla Fred despeinando el cabello de Albus.

—Nosotros debimos hacer nuestras apuestas—se queja James.

—Idiotas—gruñe Nique.

— ¡Bien! —Grita Ginny—. Todos a fuera.

Ningún primo se quejo. No cuando vieron a su tío Ron de color verde, a su tío George con los dientes del tamaño de un castor, a su tío Harry con las gafas rotas, a su tío Bill sin la mitad de su cabello y a su tío Charlie con pústulas de pus.

Los primos salieron riéndose y empujándose entre ellos.

— ¿Les decimos ahora? —Interroga Rose. Albus asiente separándose de Rose.

Se acerca a su prima Nique y le susurra algo a la pelirroja que asiente con el ceño fruncido. Cuando vuelve con Rose, ella le lanza una mirada de duda y Albus sólo se encoje de hombros.

\- ¡WEASLEYS! ¡POTTERS! ¡LONGBOTTOMS! ¡MALFOYS! ¡ZABINIS! ¡THOMAS! ¡FINNIGANS! ¡MACMILLAN! ¡NOTTS! ¡MCLAGGENS! ¡DUBAR! ¡COSETTE! ¡SPINNET! ¡DI MARCOS! ¡ROSIER! ¡LUPINO! ¡JACKSONS¡ ¡RODRÍGUEZ! ¡STOLLS! ¡VALDEZ! ¡SOLACES! ¡GOYLE! ¡WOODS! ¡JORDANS! ¡GRACES! -El largo grito de Nique hace que todos la observen curiosos y asombrados, buenos pulmones tenia la Weasley—. Reunión. Arriba. Colina. Árbol.

Todos suben golpeándose y preguntándose qué querría la chica Weasley.

Cuando todos terminan de subir la colina se voltean a la pelirroja.

—Bien, los he llamado a esta reunión—el tono de la chica Weasley es diplomático—, porque Albus quiere hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Al fin vas a confesar que eres gay? —Grita Damian haciendo que todos suelten una risita.

— ¡Callate idiota! —Grita Rose cruzándose de brazos. Ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Albus no iba a dejar que nadie lo molestara.

—Gracias Rosie—Albus le sonríe—. Bien los hemos llamado aquí porque hay una situación.

— ¿Qué situación? —Pregunta Molls con el ceño fruncido.

Y ahí Rose se adelanta a explicarles su conversación con McGonagall.

—Bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —Pregunta James.

— ¡¿Estás loco, Potter?! —El grito de una pelirroja hace que todo el mundo sonría divertido. Lanielle Cosette era la némesis de James desde primer año, todos sabían que esos dos terminarían juntos.

— ¿Por ti? Seguro, linda—James le guiña un ojo coqueto.

—Agh, eres insufrible—gruñe la pelirroja volteando los ojos.

—Lo que Lanielle quería decir—interviene una rubia, Laura di Marco—. Es que, ¿no será peligroso aparecernos en el futuro tan de improvisto? ¿Y si las consecuencias son desfavorables? ¿Y si, accidentalmente, borramos a alguien en el futuro?

—Es cierto—interviene Molly II—. Hay muchas variables con viajar al pasado. No podemos decir exactamente qué ocurrirá.

—Exactamente—dice Fred II—. Si no lo hacemos las cosas continuaran como siempre, pero si lo hacemos podríamos salvar muchas vidas. ¿Qué perderíamos? Si las cosas salen mal simplemente lanzamos un obliviate y ya.

Rose sonríe por las palabras de Fred.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos y sale mal? ¿Y si borramos a alguno de nosotros? —Cuestiona Ethan McLaggen.

— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! —El grito de Lily hace que todos se callen—. Y como cumpleañera digo que vayamos. ¡Será divertido!

Y ahí todos se desencadenan en un debate a gritos. Lily argumentando que tenían que hacer lo que ella quisiese. James gritando que debían hacerlo porque él lo decía. Tony despotricando contra la injusticia Potter. Molly y Ethan debatiendo sobre los contras de viajar al pasado. Para cuando los hechizos mocomurciélago y los maleficios de piernas atadas comenzaron a volar Rose pierde la paciencia.

— ¡ALTO TODOS! —El grito de la pelirroja junto a un sonorus hace que todos actúen como si hubiesen recibido un petrificus totalus—. McGonagall me confío la decisión a mí. Y ya la he tomado, viajaremos al pasado. Los que no quieran ir pueden marcharse. Y los que si, tómense las manos.

Para la sorpresa de la pelirroja todos comienzan a tomar sus manos en medio de murmullos.

—Cuando quieras, Rosie—la anima Albus entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Rose suspira sacando el giratiempos de su camisa, haciendo un movimiento con su varita una bruma azul los envuelve y medio segundo después la cima de la colina está desierta.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Como veréis he hecho unos pocos cambios, más por tiempos verbales y errores de dedo que todo y, aprovechando que estoy releyendo para ponerme al corriente y subir nuevo capítulo, decidí corregir eso de una vez._**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	3. Capítulo 01 La llegada

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima**

* * *

 _ **2 de septiembre de 1996.**_

Harry estaba sirviéndose el desayuno, mientras escuchaba la pelea de Ron y Hermione sobre la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia, cuando entró Albus Dumbledore al comedor. Era raro ver al profesor Dumbledore en el desayuno, así que ningún alumno despego la vista del director mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

— ¡Buenos días! —Saluda el profesor Dumbledore cuando se para frente a la mesa—. Esta mañana llegaron unos visitantes de lo más inesperados. Jóvenes del futuro, según dicen—murmullos recorrieron el comedor y Harry compartió una mirada con Ron y Hermione—. ¡Silencio! —Ordena el profesor—. Como decía, visitantes futuristas han llegado reclamando presentarse frente a ustedes...

— ¿Visitantes del futuro, señor? —Cuestiona Hermione escéptica.

—Efectivamente, señorita Granger—Dumbledore sonríe bondadosamente—. Como decía, nuestros visitantes quieren presentarse ante ustedes por un motivo. Evitar el derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Porque, mis queridos jóvenes, Voldemort ha regresado.

Murmullos comienzan a surcar el Gran Comedor. El trío dorado comparte una mirada.

— ¡Inaceptable! —Grita Umbridge levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Personas del futuro? ¡Un escándalo! Y, como el Ministro se ha encargado de aclarar, Quien-vosotros-sabéis no ha vuelto. El que diga lo contrario está contra el Ministerio, contra el mismisimo Ministro.

—Dolores, querida—habla Dumbledore y, pese a su tono conciliador, tiene una mirada tensa—, te aseguro que yo, y ninguno de los presentes, está contra el Ministerio, menos contra el señor Fudge. Y lo que nuestros visitantes dicen no es mentira, es la más pura verdad.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Quién puede probar que lo que dicen esos—Umbridge se permite una sonrisa asqueada—, _visitantes_ es cierto?

—Yo lo digo—responde con calma Dumbledore—. ¿Acaso, y quiero aclarar que no pienso eso, esta cuestionando mi juicio, Dolores?

La profesora tiene la decencia de ruborisarse y, después de mirar al rededor, se sienta cruzándose de piernas.

 _Ya tendría motivos suficientes para que ese Dumbledore se fuese. Definitivamente._

» —Muy bien—el profesor Dumbledore da una palmada caminando hasta su silla—. Ya que todos estamos al tanto de la situación, comencemos con las presentaciones.

—Profesor—un joven de cabellos azules sale detrás de las puertas del Gran Comedor caminando directamente hacia Dumbledore—. Antes de comenzar, debemos llamar a otras personas.

El profesor asiente y el muchacho se adelanta pasándole un pergamino a Dumbledore. El director lo abre dándole un vistazo, conjura un patronus que sale por una ventana.

—Ahora resta esperar a nuestros invitados para comenzar.

— ¿Quiénes crees que sean? —La pregunta de Hermione saca a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé—confiesa el azabache—. Pero, ¿qué tan mal están las cosas que personas del futuro tienen que venir?

—No lo sé, Harry—dice la castaña sintiendo un regusto amargo en su paladar—. Solo espero que hayamos podido vencerlo.

—Yo también, Herms—murmura el Potter sin dejar de observar al muchacho peliazul.

El murmullo de conversaciones detrás de las puertas del Gran Comedor hace que todos dirijan sus miradas ahí.

—Por petición de nuestros visitantes, ellos se mantendrán fuera del Gran Comedor hasta que les toque pasar a presentarse—informa Dumbledore desde su asiento.

Segundos después, en donde las teorías conspirativas eran cada vez más fantásticas ( _Seguramente son enviados del que no debe ser nombrado para acabar con nosotros_ , aseguraba Michael Corner), las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron nuevamente abiertas dándole paso a todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y otros adultos. Los Weasley fueron inmediatamente donde sus hijos haciendo que las orejas de Ron se volvieran rojas por los abrazos de su madre.

Mientras tanto un grupo de semidioses estaba teniendo un momento difícil. ¿Magos? ¿Ahora también había magos? ¿Qué pasaba con sólo ser hijo de Hecate? ¿Había dejado de ser cool? Pero la cara seria de Quiron mientras les explicaba este otro mundo no dejaba lugar a dudas, había un partenon donde gobernaban los magos. Y ahora ellos eran parte de ese partenon. Genial.

—Cuando piensas que has visto todas las cosas raras por haber, te salen los magos—masculla Percy.

—Controlate, cerebro de algas—lo regaña Annabeth.

Piper, Jason y Leo le dan una mirada burlona a Percy que murmura un: _Ya no existe la libertad de expresión._

— ¿Sometido, Prissy? —Se burla Clarisse y Percy le manda una mirada de muerte.

El grupo de semidioses se acerca al señor barbudo que luce como el líder del grupo y Annabeth se adelanta a hablar con él.

Rápidamente le explica su condición y el anciano luce divertido.

—Conque semidioses, ¿eh? Las maravillas son cada vez más infinitas—el grupo semidiós se observa escéptico—. Muy bien. Este es un colegio de magia llamado Hogwarts, donde existen cuatro casas. Gryffindor, la de los valientes, Hufflepuff, la de los justos y leales, Slytherin, la de los astutos, y Ravenclaw, la de los inteligentes. Cada estudiante es mandado a una de las cuatro casas según sus aptitudes—los semidioses asienten captando la idea, no era muy diferente a las cabañas—. Las visitas pueden sentarse en la mesa que quieran—concede Dumbledore y casi todos optan por la mesa de los leones—. Bien. Que comiencen las presentaciones.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!  
Bien, aquí no solo corregí, sino que hice un GRAN cambio._**

 ** _Cuando comencé con el fic me enredé con las fechas y puse que estaban en sexto, en vez de quinto. Lo que quiere decir que, lamentablemente, Umbridge está aquí._**

 ** _Lo sé, no es la mejor noticia._**

 ** _Pero ¡hey! Tal vez uno de nuestros visitantes pueda... hacer algo con la profesora *sonrisa malevola*._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	4. Capítulo 02 Teddy Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

* * *

El muchacho de cabellos azules, ojos dorados y piel canela se levanta de la mesa de los profesores, conjurándose un sonorus, y se para donde suelen poner el taburete para el Sombrero Seleccionador. Llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir gris, un jersey de punto color crema y una chaqueta de lana con unos jean negros y unas zapatillas sencillas.

— ¡Hola, Hogwarts! —saluda—. Mi nombre es Teddy Remus Lupin.

— ¿Un hijo? —Murmura Remus Lupin notablemente pálido.

—Lo conseguí—murmura Tonks, antes de levantarse y saltar sobre Remus.

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Tenía un hijo! ¡Un hijo! ¡Que se estaba presentando!  
Obviando la cara de estupefacción del licántropo Tonks se levanta para correr hacia el joven peliazul. Teddy siente su pecho calentarse y las lágrimas querer salir cuando siente el pequeño cuerpo de su madre contra él.

Al fin lo tenía, al fin tenía su deseo. Estaba abrazando a su madre. ¡A su madre!

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunta Tonks notando las lágrimas tibias recorrer las mejillas de su hijo.

—Lo explicaré más adelante... mamá—Tonks frunce el ceño insatisfecha ante la duda con la que su hijo pronuncio la última palabra.

Va a sentarse junto a Lupin y por primera vez nota la expresión culpable del licántropo, la pelirosa rueda los ojos.

—Será mejor que quites esa cara, Remus Lupin. No quiero pensar que estás arrepintiéndote sobre nuestro hijo—ordena Tonks entrelazando su mano con la del castaño.

—Como han de suponer soy hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks—los de la Orden del Fénix retienen la respiración esperando la explosión de la pelirosa, pero Tonks estaba más ocupada maravillándose por su hijo—. Hace cinco años me gradué de Hogwarts. Pertenecí a los leones—la mesa escarlata estalla en aplausos—. Ahora estoy estudiando para auror—Tonks sonríe encantada y una débil sonrisa surca la cara de Remus—. Mi padrino es Harry Potter.

— ¿Eh? —Hermione le da un golpe con un libro a Harry y éste parpadea confuso—. ¿Yo? ¿Padrino? —balbucea el Potter—. Ah, gracias, Remus, Tonks.

—De nada, Harry—responde la pelirosa.

—Yo...—Teddy luce indeciso, pero finalmente, sacando su valentía Gryffindor, tensa la mandíbula con la mirada fija al frente—. Mi abuela Andrómeda, junto a mi padrino Harry, fueron los que me criaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Interroga Remus recuperando el aplomo—. Es por... ¿por mi problema? ¿Fui tan mal padre?

—Merlín, ¡no! No me estoy explicando bien—Teddy tuerce los dedos nerviosamente y su cabello cambia a un color amarillo chillón, hacia años que su cabello no se manejaba según sus emociones—. Supongo que debo comenzar con la guerra—murmura el joven metamorfamago para él, sin embargo su padre alcanza a escucharlo, gracias a su habilidades de licántropo, y una sensación amarga se asienta en su pecho.

» —Dentro de un año Voldemort atacará Hogwarts—suelta de sopetón Teddy y el Gran Comedor se sume en un tenso silencio.

— ¡Imposible! —Termina gritando un Hufflepuff.

— ¡Tenemos a Albus Dumbledore con nosotros! —Lo secunda Harry, casi desesperado.

— ¡No se atrevería!

— ¡Nadie ataca Hogwarts!

— ¡Aquí estamos seguros!

Los gritos se desencadenan hasta que Albus Dumbledore se levanta y grita por tercera vez en el día.

— ¡Silencio! —Los gritos van cesando hasta que solos murmullos se escuchan—. Mis queridos jóvenes, me alaga que piensen así de mí. Pero yo no soy invencible, y Voldemort es poderoso.

— ¡Pero no más que usted, profesor! —Debate Harry, sin poder creerlo.

—Gracias, señor Potter—Dumbledore sonríe—. Pero continúe, señor Lupin.

—Como... como decía. La batalla que se dio en Hogwarts fue conocida como la Batalla de Hogwarts. En ella participaron la Orden del Fénix, el Ejercito de Dumbledore y muchos estudiantes del colegio. Voldemort logró romper las defensas del colegio—un murmullo de descontento recorre la sala—. Ocurrieron muchas... eh... cosas—Harry lo observa ceñudo, pensando preguntarle qué cosas—. Finalmente mi padrino venció a Voldemort—Teddy sube los ojos al techo del Gran Comedor y luego de unos segundos las reacciones llegan.

— ¡Lo logramos!

— ¡Vencimos

— ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

— ¡Fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor!

Obviamente, el último comentario era de parte de los gemelos Weasley.

Harry aún no reaccionaba, ¿lo había logrado? ¿Había podido vencerle? ¿Él? El azabache levanta la mirada dubitativo cuando siente una mano caliente colarse en la de él. Ginny le da una sonrisa comprensiva cuando Harry conecta su mirada con ella.

—Lo lograste, Harry—susurra Ginny en el oído del azabache logrando que Harry vuelva a perderse, pero ésta vez en el calor que desprende el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

En la mesa verde y plata un adolescente de cabellos rubios plateados no puede evitar sentirse más liviano. El cara rajada lo había vencido, ahora... ahora sería libre. Su madre sería libre.

Cuando los gritos y las risas cesan Teddy baja reciamente la mirada del techo.

—Sin embargo... en la batalla se perdieron muchas vidas—la euforia colectiva desciende rápidamente dándole paso a un denso silencio—. Murieron... mis padres murieron para darme un futuro mejor. Mis padres lucharon por mí, por todos los niños. Lucharon para librarse de un mundo oscuro, para que las futuras generaciones no viviesen bajo el terror. Y por eso me siento orgulloso de ser el hijo de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin—cuando Teddy termina de hablar siente la garganta seca y las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos.

Los semidioses sienten como sus propias lágrimas quieren salir. Ellos acababan de salir de su segunda guerra, habían perdido tanto, que comprendían fácilmente las emociones de los magos. Percy, especialmente, estaba teniendo un momento difícil cuando Annabeth toma su mano y le sonríe, inmediatamente el pelinegro se relaja y le da un apretón a la mano de su novia. Por otro lado Jason y Piper estaban con la mirada fija en el suelo... estuvieron tan cerca de perder a Leo... El latino, viendo los reacciones de sus amigos, rueda los ojos y, sentándose en medio de ellos, los abraza por los hombros.

—No se desanimen, chicos—dice Leo sonriendo radiantemente—. Hay mucho Valdez para rato.

—Tonto—hipa Piper.

—Idiota—dice Jason.

Los tres amigos se sonríen y deciden prestarle atención a la presentación.

Cuando Teddy siente que el caliente cuerpo de su madre lo abraza no evita que las lágrimas salgan. Llora libremente, llora como no había podido hacerlo nunca. Llorar recibiendo el consuelo de su madre.

—Y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo—el susurro de su padre hace que el peliazul llore con más fuerzas.

—Y te queremos, Teddy—su madre hace que levante la mirada y la observe, en los ojos de Nymphadora brillaba una fiereza maternal—. Y lo único que lamento es no poder ver al increíble hombre en el que te has convertido.

La mirada preocupada de su padre hace que Teddy sonría de lado.

—Tranquilo, papá. No desarrollé tu P.P.P—lo tranquiliza Teddy y Remus suspira tranquilo.

No lo había maldito. No había maldito a su pequeño.

—Muy bien, creo que es hora de la siguiente presentación—anuncia Dumbledore y la familia Lupin lo observa agradecida sentándose en la mesa escarlata.

La mayoría de las chicas, y uno que otro chico, estaba teniendo un momento difícil para retener las lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Sé que hay muchas historias de este tipo, ¡pero que yo también tenía que escribir la mía!**_

 _ **Espero les guste *.***_

 _ **¿A alguien más le pareció muy mono Teddy? Él es muy mono *.***_

 _ **¡Besos!**_

 _ **Amaly B.**_

 _ **Psdta: Sep, aquí también hubieron cambios XD**_


End file.
